


Alone

by Kobo



Series: Thanks From Kat [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post War, because I can never resist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobo/pseuds/Kobo
Summary: Cassian Andor survived fighting in the Rebellion his entire life; surely he can survive a few hours alone with his one month old.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vaultfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaultfox/gifts).



> Huge thanks to [Vaultfox](http://vaultfox.tumblr.com/) for sending in this prompt, as well as being a great friend over on Tumblr :) The prompt she gave me was “Shut up, it’s fine, just chill, we’re fine, I’m fine, everything is cool, everything is good! We’re chill, nothing is happening and I am not freaking out, not at all, we’re FINE.”
> 
> I vaguely consider this in the same universe as [Our Little Song](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9812987), but you don't need to read that for this to make sense! (But, of course, I advise you do anyway)
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

 

“Alright,” Jyn finished pulling on her boots and stood from the bed, smiling at Cassian. “I’ll just be a few hours. I _assure you_ that you will be fine.” She gave him a stern look. “But, if you two are not both in perfect working order when I return, I will have words for you.”

Cassian gulped. “Yes, ma’am.”

Walking to the foot of the bed, Jyn kneeled down, eye level with the crib there and the child that rested inside. She smiled, the soft gesture Cassian had only seen her wear since their daughter was born, and ran her fingers over the baby’s soft tufts of dark hair.

“Careful,” Cassian warned, “You’ll wake her.”

Jyn smirked at him. “But then it would be your job to get her back to sleep.”

Cassian raised an eyebrow at her. “Exactly.”

She laughed and pulled her pack over her shoulder as she straightened. “The great Cassian Andor, defeated by his one month old daughter. Wait until I tell Leia,” Jyn teased.

“Weren’t you leaving?” Cassian reminded her, his lips pursed into a thin line.

“I’m going; I’m going.” She leaned down to give him a quick kiss before adding, “You’ll be fine, Cassian. I believe in you.”

Watching her walk away, Cassian wished he could believe that too.

 

* * *

 

 

Cassian’s original goal while Jyn traveled to the local village was to stay _quiet_. After all, Lyra had only just fallen asleep minutes before Jyn left; perhaps, if nothing disturbed her, she would continue to sleep, warm and snug in her blankets, until Jyn returned.

But when had Cassian ever been lucky?

Ten minutes after Jyn left, a loud wail startled Cassian upright on the couch where he attempted to doze. So much for hoping Lyra would sleep the afternoon away.

Cassian crept into the bedroom and knelt beside the crib. His daughter continued to cry as Cassian ran a finger over her scrunched-up face. Her tiny hands curled into tight balls as her father attempted to shush her. Careful with her tiny, delicate body – Cassian often felt he had handled bombs less fragile than her during the war – he brought her to his shoulder, his hand cradling her head.

“Lyra, _mi amor,_ I’m right here,” he cooed into her ear, gently rocking back and forth.

And yet the screams continued.

Cassian continued down his mental checklist of baby care: he rocked her, fed her, changed her; nothing quieted her distress. As the minutes ticked by, Cassian glanced more and more often towards the door, hoping, _praying_ for Jyn to walk through the doors. What if something happened to Jyn; what if something was horribly wrong if Lyra; what if…

 **“Shut up, it’s fine, just chill, we’re fine,”** Cassian muttered to himself, still swaying Lyra back and forth in his arms, **“I’m fine, everything is cool, everything is good! We’re chill, nothing is happening and I am not freaking out, not at all, we’re FINE.”**

Like Cassian had muttered magic words, Lyra stopped crying. She leaned back to gaze at her father’s face, cheeks still a bright red, eyes glistening with tears, but miraculously silent. She hiccupped once, twice, and opened her mouth again – Cassian braced himself for the screaming to start again –but she only gave a deep exhale and settled into Cassian’s chest, nuzzling her face along his collarbone.

Cassian struggled to keep the confusion off his face as her breathing evened out. He had no logical explanation for what had calmed his daughter, but, Cassian reasoned, half of parenting is simply pure luck.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to each and every one of my 2.5k followers on Tumblr! You all are amazing, and I would love to thank you for with a ficlet, so, please, [send me a prompt!](https://rxbxlcaptain.tumblr.com/post/158234875228/25k-followers)


End file.
